villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roy Gribbleston
Roy is the hidden main antagonist of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. He is the father of the Yellow Puppet (or Manny, according to the fandom), and he's the reason behind everything wrong with the series. Appearance Much like his son, Roy has yellow skin, and an orange (albeit crooked) nose. He wears brown overalls, white shoes, and he has three buck teeth. He has strands of blue hairs on his head, but his most noteworthy trait is his blank expression. In addition to this, he never speaks; despite this, it is ''possible to hear him heavily breathe. The only time that he had ever spoken was during an interview with the main cast of puppets. Personality Roy is, without a doubt, the most mysterious out of the ensemble of puppets. It has been frequently suggested that he knows more than he's letting on, but the true role that he plays for the series is still unknown. He is also perverted. This is shown during the musical segment in Time," in which he could be seen looking at a heavily pixelated porn website. ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Roy made his first appearance in the episode "Time," during the musical segment. According to the Yellow Puppet, he was friends with his dad, and he seemingly enjoyed being in his creepy presence. Roy had continued to appear throughout the series. For example, he could be seen in the background during the Yellow Puppet's indoctrination into the Love Cult in the third episode. In the fourth video, he was watching the Red Puppet in the shadows, and in the most recent video, he could briefly be seen peering down on the puppets from the stage set. Roy's last appearance was in "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6." Roy is seen gravely watching the Red Guy's miserable performance, and he appears once more when the Red Guy finds the machine keeping the Yellow Guy captive. Roy is revealed to be the monster behind it all, as he was the one running the machine that his son was trapped in, as well as the creator of the psychopathic teachers. Just when it looks like Roy was going to attack Harry, Harry pulls a chord from its outlet, causing everything to reset. Considering that he doesn't appear in the alternate reality, Roy was most likely erased from existence. Theories Ever since his first appearance, Roy has been speculated as being the mastermind behind the puppets' current predicament. According to one theory, Roy kidnapped the trio of puppets on 19 June 1955, and he murdered them. It is said that the series is actually about the puppets residing in purgatory, but it's only when they started to become self-aware, that they were able to escape. It should be noted that the puppets had apparently been missing since that date judging by the "wanted poster" in the third episode. Another theory states that Roy kidnapped the puppets, and he kept them prisoners in his house ever since the 19th of June. The evidence for this theory comes from the "HELP" Kickstarter video in which the puppets were being held as prisoners. However, this may or not be noteworthy, because the Red Guy does debunk this theory by stating that they weren't in the Yellow Puppet's house. Another potential piece of evidence comes from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 in which Roy's phone number could be seen on the refrigerator door. Dialing the number doesn't give any definite explanations. Ever since the fifth video for the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series was released, several fan theories had arisen, especially in regard to Roy. One fan theory suggests that Roy was exploiting his own son and his friends through a food corporation. The reason as to why this is believed, is because his name could be seen on several packages of food and cans. Towards the end of the video, the Yellow Puppet gets brainwashed into eating the Duck Guy, making him obese and depressed in result. Ultimately, Roy represents the media, and this is why he watches the puppets repeatedly; he is making sure that they are being kept in line. It has been pointed out that social media does tend to take on a more parenting role every now and then, and this could be why the Yellow Puppet views him as a father. Counterarguments However, some theorists posit that rather than being the mastermind behind the media, Roy is instead a victim. Many point to the scene in "Time" in which he was shown being hooked to a tinfoil cap when he was watching porn. One can implicate that he was being controlled by the media the entire time. Another example is in the episode "Love." Instead of being the leader of the Love Cult, he appears as a brainwashed follower. In the most recent video, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, Roy appears at the business office that the Red Guy was employed. When Red Guy discovered the machine that the Yellow Guy was trapped in, he extends his arm, and touches the Red Guy on the shoulder. The Red Guy discovers a chord, which resets the world, and an alternative universe is created. This has led to more speculation on Roy's character; while he was definitely more ominous this time around, it is inferred that he was trying to convince the Red Guy to save his son. Before Harry unplugs the machine, there is a split shot of Manny; not only are dark circles forming around his eyes, his hair is falling out, and his nose was becoming crooked. It could be that Roy went through a similar transformation. Gallery Photos Roydhmis3.png|Roy as a member of the Love Cult. Roy on DHMIS 5.png|Roy looking down from the stage set. Roy in creepy corner.png|Roy hiding in the shadows in the fourth episode. tumblr_inline_nwbq55ApWD1tzygwl_500.jpg|"My dad's a c-computer!!" Videos Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! (1-5) Theory! Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 EXPLAINED Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! Questions Answered? Don't hug me I'm scared (1-5) EXPLAINED! Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! It's Fathers Day? Swim and Sleep (Like a Shark) EXPLAINED Roy isn't Evil DHMIS theory Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Trivia *Becky confirmed his name to be Roy on her Twitter page. *According to DHMIS 5, his phone number is 07719067482 *Colin could possibly be Roy's computer as evidenced by Colin constantly glitching out and hating being touched. *Roy is believed to be the protagonist of Swim and Sleep (Like a Shark), another video that was produced by Becky and Joe. Both characters have a dead set of eyes. Category:Internet Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Conspirators Category:Bigger Bads Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Sadists Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Torturer